This invention relates to the installation of pipe; more particularly it relates to an apparatus which allows a single installer to install pipe. Drainpipe, water pipe and HVAC duct or pipe used in new construction or remodeling comes in long sections which must be pieced together. PVC drainpipe is often five (5) inches in diameter or larger, twenty (20) feet long and can weigh over one hundred (100) pounds. The installation of these long links of pipe normally requires two persons. One person holds the far end of the pipe adjacent to the ceiling while the other person attaches the other end of the pipe to a previously installed pipe. This adds to the labor costs involved in the installation of pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,403 issued to Carlston shows a device for assisting in the hanging of pipe in the form of a thin, narrow rectangular plate having sharp ends. The plate is adapted to be wedged between adjacent ceiling joists. Wedging is accomplished by hammering the plate so that the sharp ends bite into the ceiling joists. The free end of the pipe is placed between the ceiling joists and is supported by the plate to aid in the installation of the pipe. The use of the Carlston invention pre-supposes that the pipe is to be installed between adjacent ceiling joists, rather than under the ceiling joists. In addition, the Carlston device causes damage to the ceiling joists. Lastly, removal of the support plate from between the ceiling joists by a hammer can cause damage to the pipe.